The present invention relates to devices for use in recreational canoeing and, in particular, to a reversible assembly mountable between the gunwales of a canoe which acts as a seat in a first position and as a carrying yoke in a second reversed position.
Depending upon the individual, recreational canoeing may mean anything from a leisurely paddle around a lake's shoreline to an extended canoe trip into the boundary waters or other generally inaccessible watercourses. Depending too upon the intended use, one typically selects a canoe style to be compatible therewith, and because of which canoes are constructed in varying lengths, widths and weights, not to mention having third seats and to permit rowing and the use of outboard motors. Accordingly, in the former example, no particular requirements may apply, other than possibly cost. In the latter example, however, the canoeing enthusiast typically expresses a good deal of concern over the weight and materials from which the canoe is constructed. These points being of special concern, given the necessity of oftentimes having to portage the canoe as well as to provide necessary space for equipment and paddlers.
In this latter regard, one of the principle means developed since the inception of the canoe and still used today is the carrying yoke and which the canoeist employs when portaging the canoe from one watercourse to another or where beaver dams and other obstructions require the canoeist to walk around the obstruction.
As most commonly constructed, the yoke comprises a frame assembly that allows a single canoeist to support and carry the canoe on his/her shoulders during portage. This method being preferred to dragging or otherwise carrying the canoe from a more awkward posture that may require two people. Thus, upon supporting the yoke at the approximate center of the canoe, a single person can carry the canoe on his/her shoulders, while traversing the portage pathway. By also tipping the fore-end of the canoe slightly upward, the canoeist is readily able to view the path while maintaining an even weight distribution. In this way, the canoe can be readily transported by a single person while a second paddler can carry any necessary backpacks or other equipment. Then too, if the amount of equipment requires, multiple trips can be made to ferry the equipment from one waterway to the next.
While a conventional carrying yoke forms the mainstay of the canoeist, it is believed to suffer on at least two accounts. First, at the expense of its weight, however negligible, it serves only a single purpose. Second, because the yoke is typically designed on a "one size fits all" basis, they do not provide any adjustability or permit carrying the canoe from more than one position. Assuming therefore that the yoke could be made to perform multiple functions, while accommodating canoeists of different sizes and physiques, its utility would be further accentuated.
It is in this latter regard that the present invention was developed and the intent of which is to construct a combinational device which can serve not only as a carrying yoke, but also as a third seat and/or lashing point, such as when securing equipment to the canoe to prevent it from falling out when shooting rapids or the like.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is that it be adaptable to a variety of different size and shapes of canoes and canoeists while permitting a positive, reversible fastening thereto. A reversible fastening system being desired to minimize the complexity of the mounting and which must act to positively secure the seat/yoke to the canoe in either of its various positions.
It is a further object of the invention that the present seat/yoke be light in weight, since during portage, every ounce becomes a pound, especially when portaging several kilometers.
It is a still further object of the invention that it provide for a positive interlock when the frame is in its various positions to prevent against either the canoe slipping from the canoeist's shoulders or the canoeist falling from the seat.
It is still another object of the invention that it allow the canoeist to vary his carrying position and/or shift the weight of the canoe about the shoulders.
The above objects, advantages and distinctions, as well as the construction of the present invention, will however become more apparent upon directing attention to the following description and which is made relative to the appended drawings. Before referring to the description, it is to be appreciated though that even though the presently preferred embodiment as well as various alternative embodiments are described, this description should not be deemed to be self-limiting. Rather, it is intended to merely instruct one of skill in the art in how to construct and use the present invention and which it is to be appreciated can be constructed in not only the following described ways but also numerous others.